It is well known for a coupler to have a hydraulically operated latching hook for engaging with the pins of an attachment, e.g. a bucket, for the arm of an excavator. Such couplers typically include a safety mechanism for preventing the attachment from becoming disengaged from the coupler in the event of hydraulic failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative, improved safety mechanism.